


Accidentally

by lydiathebanshee



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiathebanshee/pseuds/lydiathebanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbadon and some sons of bitches come looking for Stiles.</p><p>Otherwise known as the one where Stiles gets turned and shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 story. let's see how this goes.

Something wasn't right.

Stiles had a feeling that when the bearded man walked into the bowling alley that night, something shifty was going down.

He was correct.

Two hours later, the only thing that Stiles could feel was cold metal. Blunt pieces dug into him, making him cry out. He opened his mouth to scream, but he made no sound. A few minutes later, slumped against the moist wall, he proceeded to pass out.

Stiles woke up to a choking darkness, pulling on his restraints. Terrified, notably naked, and cold, he struggled to remember what had gotten him here.

“Derek?” Stiles called out to the darkness. “Someone? Help, please. I can't-" He whimpered, pulling on his restraints. "I can't move. _Help me_." He ended in a small voice. He pulled on his chains once more, and fell back against the cold stone wall, sighing deeply.

“Calling out to your boyfriend?” “He’s not my boyfriend,” Stiles said weakly. _He’s my alpha. Not really mine, even._ “Boyfriend, lover, boy toy, tool… Whatever you want to call him, baby.” “Don’t call me that.” “Hm, baby? What was that?” “I said, _don’t call me that_.” “Feisty,” The voice chuckled.

“Well, we’ll see who’s baby you are after this,” He said, showing himself for the first time.

He couldn’t have been more than thirty, with dark brown hair, the aforementioned beard, and piercing blue eyes. He wore a wicked smile, and he was carrying a large knife.

“No, no, no - please, God, no - no.” Stiles protested, pressing against the wall, struggling to get away. The man only laughed, pinned Stiles down, and sliced into Stiles’s forearm, and grinned again when Stiles released a loud scream that would’ve put Lydia to shame.

A few minutes later, in the distance, a howl was heard.

“Guess you were wrong, baby,” he smirked. “He is your boyfriend, whether you know it or not,” Stiles made a high pitched noise, looking up at him.

“What… do you mean,” he managed through gritted teeth. His captor’s eyes lit up. “You’re his mate. And you’ve just led him to me.” Stiles forced out a laugh. “You’re crazy.” The man nodded thoughtfully.

“But your mate… your alpha…” his eyes glowed a deep blue. _Shit_.

“You’re an omega.” Stiles stated.

“Yes, but I'm an alpha. Killed my pack for power.” He smiled widely, teeth sharp. Then he shifted as Derek ran into the room, eyes red, growling.

Derek launched himself at this wolf, this alpha without a pack, who had taken Stiles. His wolf said _kill_ but his mind told him to just attack and interrogate. So that’s what he did.

The wolf was stronger than he anticipated, but he was still no match for Derek. He was soon pinned under the alpha, struggling and bleeding.

“ _Why are you here_ ,” Derek hissed. Stiles toppled over sideways, his vision blurring.

Derek got momentarily distracted by him and the packless alpha used this as an opportunity to scratch Derek’s chest.

“You’re going to pay for that.” Derek snarled. He dug his claws into the lone wolf’s leg.

“ _Why are you here_.” Derek repeated, pushing his claws in deeper.

“Just doing what had to be done. You don't know yet, do you?” The alpha looked over at Stiles. “Look at Stiles’s stomach!” He laughed gleefully, manically. Stiles struggled to lift up his shirt and almost passed out when he realized what happened. He’d been bitten.

Oh wait, he did pass out.

* * *

Stiles woke up in a bright room. He wasn’t in the hospital, he could tell, because he seemed to recognize the weird stars on the ceiling- of course! He wanted to hit himself, but his arms felt a bit heavy. He was in Scott’s room, these were the glow-in-the-dark stars they’d stuck there in the fourth grade. He would have smiled, but there was suddenly so much _noise_. He quickly covered his ears, wincing, when he looked for the source of the noise.

It was Scott. And Lydia, with Jackson. And Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Allison. And wait, was that Derek looking at him with such concern? And _shit_ , that was Mrs. McCall. Fuck, he was in deep shit.

He sat up, gave them a smile, and calmly asked, “Can we order pizza for dinner?” Derek sank back and rolled his eyes. Lydia smiled happily, and Jackson scowled. Everything was back to normal. Scott pounced on top of him though, hugging around his waist.

“ _Never_ do that again, dude! Not cool!”

“Wasn’t exactly cool for me either, dude. He sliced into my arm!” Stiles said lifting up his arm.

“Wait, maybe it was this one…?” He looked at his other arm, and blinked. There was no scar, no scab, no blood. “I swear… he cut me… Derek was there, you saw it!”

“Stiles…” Derek trailed off, “I figured you should tell them when you remember.”

“Remember what?”

And then- “ ** _Oh_**.” Stiles paled.

“I… uh. I got bitten by an alpha then Derek killed the alpha so now I’m next in line and I’m an alpha?” He said uncertainly, looking to Derek for clarification. Derek nodded, inhaling sharply. Melissa got up and left the room.

“ _What_.” Scott demanded.

“Oh but _wait_! It gets better! Apparently I’m Derek’s m-” Derek reached over and covered Stiles’s mouth. Everyone looked at Derek quizzically.

“Why’d you do that, Derek?” Allison asked, speaking up.

“He was being irrational.” “Was not! Creepy alpha guy said so!”

“What doesn’t Derek want us to know?” Lydia asked, “If it’s something about him, the whole pack should know.” She continued.

“The alpha said I was his ‘mate’.” Stiles laughed hard.

“How funny is that?” Stiles kept laughing, trying to talk in-between breaths.

The pack just sat there stunned.

“Why… Why aren’t you guys laughing?” Stiles asked, suddenly uncomfortable.

“Because he was serious, Stiles.” Scott said slowly.

“Wait, what?” Derek hung his head. “I’m sorry, Stiles. I can’t help who my wolf is attracted to.”

“Well, you make it sound like you’re ashamed of _me_.” Stiles said with an uncomfortable laugh.

“We probably should give you some time alone?” Scott said awkwardly.

“No, it’s fine. I should go home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He didn’t mention who the ‘you’ included, because it would probably just be Scott.

He made to leave, and everyone parted, and _God he was like Moses. Except it was a sea of werewolves, not people. Minus Alison and Lydia. Sorry Alison. Sorry Lydia_. And then everyone was laughing. “Did I do the thing again?” He mumbled.

He sometimes said his thoughts out loud and it was usually awkward when he did so.

“Bye guys,” and he managed to not trip. At all.

Perks of being a werewolf.

* * *

And so Stiles slept. His dad woke him at six to tell him he was glad to see him home early, but he thought he was sleeping over Scott’s? And Stiles mumbled something about Scott being a lovesick puppy, and his dad chuckled, mentioned that he was taking the night shift, and that he would be home tomorrow around three.

Stiles groaned and rolled over. He should probably try to get some rest. But for some reason, something was bothering him. _Meds. Gotta take my meds._ So he trotted into the bathroom and quickly swallowed down two Adderall, then went back into his room.

“You’re not going to need that anymore, you know,” A voice came from his window. Stiles jumped back in surprise.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you can’t just barge in here whenever you’d like!”

Derek emerged from the shadows and ducked his head. “Sorry.”

“What was that?”

“I said I’m sorry.”

“I know, I just wasn’t sure if I heard you correctly the first time. Could you repeat that? I wanna record it. Can I have that as my ringtone?” Derek groaned.

“So, we obviously need to talk.” He said, still standing by the window.

“Well, you’re here, might as well,” Stiles said, gesturing to his bed.

“Can I get back into bed first?” He asked. “I want to be as comfortable as possible for this obviously uncomfortable discussion we’re about to have.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Fine,”

“You know if you keep rolling your eyes they’re going to-”

“-Get stuck like that, I know, I know, you’ve told me five times.” Stiles looked pleased with himself.

“What?” “Well for one, you’re paying attention when I talk.”

“No I’m not.” Derek protested. “Aw, look at you, you’re so cute when you blush.”

“Can we _please_ talk?”

“Ooh, please! Fine. I guess. Whatever.”

“Stiles…” Derek sighed, “I don’t like you. You know that.”

“Well, gee, thanks! Don’t try to flatter me!” Derek cast his eyes away.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh, then what _did_ you mean?”

“I- we- can’t do this.”

“Well, no shit! I mean, we’re polar opposites, you’re like six years older than me, so it’s illegal, my dad’s a cop and he’d shoot you, you’re straight so that’s an obvious problem, and-”

“-Bi. I’m bi.” Derek cut in, and Stiles looked surprised. Flustered, Derek asked him, “But you’re straight, Stiles, aren’t you? I mean, the whole Lydia thing-”

“I, uh, have never, erm, been with anyone, but based on my interests I, uh, think I’m bi.”

“If you’ve never been with anyone then how do you know… Oh.” Derek realized. Stiles blushed and nodded, “Well that settles that.”

“So, uh, you can go I guess.”

“I’m staying.” “What?! Why!”

“If one alpha wanted you, chances are there are more.”

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Stiles winked, trying to look seductive but just laughing.

Derek rolled his eyes. “People are going to want to hurt you, and I’ll be damned if I let them hurt you- or any of my pack.”

“Technically, aren’t you already damned?” Stiles joked, attempting to lighten the situation.

“Stiles.” Derek said, trying to get him to shut up.

“And can’t I protect myself now? You know, with me being an alpha were now.”  

“No. You don’t know how to use your powers.”

“Fine. Can I sleep now? I’ve had a bit of a grueling day.”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to stare at me while I sleep?”

“Yes.”

“Can you not?”

“No.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

So he slept. For a long time. When he woke up, Derek was looming by his desk.

“Dude, did you stand there the whole night? What if you had to pee?”

“Seriously, Stiles?”

“Yeah!”

“Then I’d go to the bathroom. But-”

“-But you didn’t leave my side for more than a minute?! How romantic!”

“Shut up.” _Hey,_ Stiles thought. _He didn’t deny it._

He had a feeling he was going to be testing Derek’s limits a lot. He knew exactly what to do tonight.

Stiles didn’t hang out with Scott that day because Scott was with Allison. That night, Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles ordered pizza and they ate in silence while watching a rerun of Doctor Who.

The sheriff took the night shift, and Stiles set his plan in action. He noted that yesterday Derek came at nine. So at eight-thirty, he dropped his pants and laid back on his bed, started watching porn, and began to get off. In about fifteen minutes he was groaning along with the two men on screen. When he came, he cleaned himself up, and proceeded to 'fall asleep'.

So when Derek climbed through his window and saw Stiles lying there, smelling like _that_ , he couldn’t help it that his cock jumped in his pants. His wolf said _Mate, sex_ but Derek attempted to keep control. God, the smell was everywhere and it was so sexy. Ok, he was hard. He just wanted to flip Stiles over and pound into him. But he couldn’t. He had to wait at least until Stiles was old enough. Derek groaned, palming his jeans.

He sighed deeply and climbed back out the window, knowing he wouldn't be able to watch over the boy with a hard on and that smell.

Stiles smirked. He waited thirty minutes to see if Derek would return, then he threw his sheets into the washing machine in the basement.

He sat on top of it, waiting for the cycle to end. He's done this since he could remember, first with his mom. They'd come downstairs at night when Stiles finished his homework, and talk about his day. After she was gone, Stiles would make a habit of coming down there every night, doing the laundry and talking to his mom.

After a few minutes of him swinging his legs and mentally talking to his mother, Stiles noticed that someone was running around upstairs.

Stiles clenched his hands into fists, wincing when he suddenly pinched himself with his claws. _Shit. He had fucking **claws**_. This was awesome!

And so he crept up the stairs slowly, wishing for the old wooden things not to creak. The person was still upstairs, probably trying to find his mother's jewelry. They'd never find it. His dad was the fucking sheriff, for God's sake, they wouldn't leave it just lying around.

He reached the landing, and stealthily climbed the set of stairs leading to the second floor.

"Stiles!?" He heard a man's voice cry out. His eyebrows furrowed, he didn't recognize the voice.

"Stiles where are you?" It dawned on him who was yelling. It was Derek. He just wasn't used to hearing him sound like that. Like he cared. Usually he was angry or upset.

"Derek...?" Stiles called, reaching the top of the stairs.

"Stiles!" Derek exclaimed, running full speed towards him. Stiles' eyes widened and he backed up only to find the wall. Derek grabbed him and looked like he was about to punch him and then he _hugged_ _him_. Derek was hugging Stiles, with Stiles resting his head on Derek's chest.

"Never do that again."

"What? Get off? I might get blue balls, Derek, then that would be worse."

"No, you idiot, run off without telling me." Derek's voice was stern, angry, but his eyes were soft and full of concern.

"I only went-" Stiles cut himself off when he saw Derek's expression.

"-I won't. I'm sorry."

"Good. This still doesn't change anything though." Stiles knew this, and he might've thought just a little bit that Derek was trying to convince himself more than Stiles.

"Yeah, yeah, right. Now if you'll excuse me..." He trailed off, gesturing to the door.

"Use the door for once," he smirked.

"Nah. I like the window just fine." And the man climbed out the window.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles got his sheets, made his bed, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOB's come for Stiles, he comes out to his dad, Derek and Stiles are naked on top of each other.
> 
> Not necessarily in that order.

 The next day, Scott wrinkled his nose when Stiles pulled him in for a (very manly) hug.

"Dude," he drew back. "Why do you reek of Derek?"

Scoffing, he retorted: "Maybe because the guy's been lurking around my house since Sunday."

Scott looked at him incredously, "Why?"

"Uh, maybe he feels, like, responsible or something. I dunno." Scott eyed him suspiciously.

"Anyways," Scott said, still looking at him like that, "Everyone's heading over Derek's for pack stuff tonight."

"Nice of Derek to tell me." Scott's countenance suddenly changed to guilt.

"Sorry..." "Whatever. I'll talk to him about it tonight." To be honest, Stiles was offended.

The least Derek could've done was mention this. Unless- well, unless he was planning to talk about Stiles there.

No. Derek was an asshole, but he wasn't that much of an asshole.

Right?

 

* * *

Wrong. Derek was obviously uncomfortable with Stiles's presence, so five minutes later Stiles confronted him.

"Derek? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Uh, no. Just didn't expect you to come tonight, is all." He stuttered out nervously.

"Maybe because you didn't want me to be here?" Stiles spat.

Derek's face showed no emotion, per usual. The only emotion he was used to showing was anger. A silent moment passed before Derek spoke again.

"Don't be ridiculous. Not everything is about you." Stiles stared blankly at him.

"I'm going to go now. And I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." He turned towards the rest of the pack, who had remained silent the entire time. Scott looked at him remorsefully.

"Night guys!" He smiled, it clearly not meeting his eyes, and they all murmured their apologies and bid him goodnight.

* * *

Stiles was hurt. He got that Derek didn't like him, but to not include him in pack stuff? That was a bit over the top, no? He said goodnight to his dad, who reminded him he was doing the night shift. He didn't turn on his computer, he just flopped down onto his bed and sighed deeply. He wasn't used to this were thing yet, though, so when his father's tires screeched as he was pulling away from their house, he grimaced and covered his ears. He peeled off his socks and shucked off his jeans. After ridding of his shirt, he checked the clock on his bedside table. The glowing number said that it was 9:30.

Needless to say, Derek didn't come to his house that night.

So, naturally, that's when trouble came.

Ten o'clock sharp, he heard them tear through the front door.

"Derek," Stiles groaned. “You fucker, get out of my house!”

The kitchen table was knocked over.

“Take a fucking hint!” He called down the hall.

Then a woman’s voice was heard. _Shitshitshit. Okay, so not Derek. How do I find Derek? Gotta find Derek._ He jumped off his bed and skidded down the hallway, running to the stairs. He sprinted down the stairs and into the basement.

The burglars were in the kitchen, and had not seen or, miraculously, heard him. _They must be pretty fucking deaf werewolves,_ Stiles thought. The door handle to the basement was jiggled, and one of the people tried to enter.

Stiles tried to labor his heavy breathing. They knocked down the door, and heels clicked down the stairs.

“H-oly shit, Barnes,” a man shouted from upstairs. “You can’t just break down their door!” He exclaimed.

“And why the hell not, Parkson?” A woman yelled back angrily.

“If no one’s home, we don’t want them to know we’ve been here!” The man named Parkson returned.

“Oh they’re here, all right. I can smell him.” Stiles ducked into a closet, closing it silently.

The heels reached the bottom of the stairs and were pacing around the basement. The man followed here and the two of them were talking in hushed voices. Luckily, Stiles could still hear them. The whole werewolf thing, and all.

“He’s here. I smell him. He’s here.” Barnes laughed.

She might’ve been a were, but he couldn’t tell. “What does Abbadon want with him, anyways?”

“Don’t question the Queen.” The woman answered harshly.

Woah, the Queen? That was a bit of a stretch, no? And who the hell is Abbadon? The heels clicked over to his hiding place. His claws slid out.

Preparing himself, he put his hands up. The closet door flung open and he pounced on the woman, clawing next her eyes, which were black and most definitely not werewolf. Screaming, the woman stepped back, clutching her face. He flashed his claws at the man, who threw his hands up as if to say he didn’t mean any harm. Bullshit.

Stiles sprinted out of his house, debating where to go. He could go to Scott’s, but Scott wouldn’t be all that helpful. He could go to Allison’s or Lydia’s, but he didn’t want to put them in danger. He decided to go to Derek’s, because he was the alpha. At least, that’s what he reasoned with himself. So he sprinted towards the woods, accidentally shifting when he reached them, his flannels being ripped to pieces. He disappeared into the trees and tore for Derek’s house.

He literally ran into Derek.

* * *

He was walking through the woods and Stiles took a sharp left, and ran into the wolf. He blinked. The wolf shook its auburn coat. He reached down absentmindedly, stroking its coat. It nuzzled his hand. Derek gave a small smile, and a plane flew overhead. Both heads snapped up, and when Derek looked back down, his hand was in Stiles’s hair, and Stiles was sitting naked on the ground. Derek’s cock twitched. _Shit._

Derek flinched backwards, retracting his hand quickly.

“I- People came. For me.” Derek grunted his acknowledgement.

“Wolves?” “No. Black eyes, no claws.” He said nervously. Derek sighed, “Let’s get you clothes. This is… unacceptable.”

Stiles looked down at himself helplessly. “I didn’t mean to,” he said inaudibly, so quiet that Derek would have been unable to hear him had he not been a were. Derek looked at him questioningly.

“Change, I mean. I’m sorry that I’m a werewolf, I’m sorry I’m an alpha, I’m sorry that you have me in your pack. Most of all, I’m sorry that I’m your mate.” He ended in a small voice.

“I know you don’t want me, and you’d be better off with Lydia or someone. I’m sorry.” He said sadly.

“I’ll get out of your way.” He walked off, shifting again and trotting off.

“Stiles!” Derek called after him.

He sighed, kicked off his shoes and rushed to pull off his shirt and jeans.

Shifting, he chased after the other wolf. He was faster than Stiles, after all, he _had_ been a wolf longer than him. He caught up and tackled him to the ground, pinning him there. They both shifted back, but Derek’s eyes still blazed red.

“ _Don’t._ ” Derek growled. Stiles looked up at him, struggling and whimpering.

“Don’t. Be sorry. Don’t be sorry.” Stiles whined out again.

“You know that, right? You didn’t seriously think that I don’t want you as a wolf? In my pack?” Derek demands. “I mean, I didn’t, but that was only because - ”

“ - Why?” “I didn’t want you to be made a monster. Like me. Against your own will.”

A small part in the back of Stiles’s brain reminded him that Derek hadn’t said anything about them being mates.

“I don’t even care that you’re an alpha, so long as a you don’t challenge me for power.”

“Did you just make a joke..?” Stiles asked blankly. _We’re naked. And he’s on top of me._ Stiles noted. _Derek’s cock is pretty long for it not being hard. Does that come with being an alpha?_ He looked down at his own prick.

He snapped his eyes up to meet Derek’s, whose eyebrows were raised high.

“Sorry, dude. Just thought, ‘Hey, if I’m gonna be this guy’s mate, shouldn’t I know how long his dick is?’” Stiles deadpanned.

“Stiles…” “Derek. Why are you being so stubborn? I know I don’t have a choice in the matter.” “And _that’s_ what’s wrong!” He exclaimed.

“You’re seventeen! You’re not even of legal age yet! You should be able to have some say in who you want to be with!”

“What if it wouldn’t make a difference," Stiles stated quietly, “What if the person I want to be with is currently straddling me - naked, I might add - giving me a speech on how he doesn’t want me?”

“But _I do,_ Stiles. That’s part of the problem. I. Want. _You._ ” He growled. Stiles’s heartbeat skipped, and his blood pumped faster.

“You can have me… Why won’t you take me?” “You know why.” “Tell me.” “You’re too young, Stiles.”

“That’s obviously not the reason, Derek.”

“It’s not important.”

“Derek, if it’s the thing keeping us apart then uh yeah, it is!”

“We need to figure out what it was that attacked you.” Derek stood up and Stiles sighed, heart sinking. 

“They said the name Abbadon, if that helps?” Derek's eyebrows furrowed, “Let’s get us some clothes. Then we can go to your house and use your computer.”

“You really need to update your house, dude. Seriously? Like this is pathetic.” “ _Stiles._ ” “What?” 

“We’ll discuss _that_ later, it’s not important.” Stiles took a deep breath.

“Yes it totally is. You look like you're living in twentith century Nevada after a sandstorm came in and broke everything in sight. But  _fine_ ," he exhaled deeply.

Rolling his eyes, Derek changed the topic. “Shift.” He demanded.

“What? Now?” “Yes. Shift.”

“I… don’t know how. I can’t control it yet.” Stiles mumbled, ashamed.

“Think of something that makes you… angry. Let that anger seep through your body. Shift.”

 _Something that makes me angry… Derek._ Stiles smirked.

“Something funny?” Derek asked, voice monotone, one eyebrow raised sarcastically. Closing his eyes, Stiles thought of the bullshit reasons Derek had given him for not wanting to be with him.

 _Ding ding ding! We have a winner!_ Stiles thought as he felt a rush - a rush that was becoming familiar -  through his body. He ran past the alpha and soon they were racing. Derek tried to pass him but Stiles outran him. When they reached the house and shifted back, Derek looked at him skeptically.

“How’d you do that?” “What? Outrun you?”

“Yeah. You shouldn’t be that well adjusted to being a lycanthrope yet.” Derek said, agitated. "Well, soooorry. Someone's a sore loser."

“Let’s just get some clothes on.” Derek walked past him.

“I quite like this view,” Stiles laughed.

“Shut up,” growled Derek.

“What? Your ass is really toned. I feel like I need to go to the gym or something.” Stiles joked, slightly serious.

“You don’t need to go to the gym. You’re…fine. You’re fine just the way you are,” Derek said slowly.

“You say the sweetest things.” Derek turned around, crossing his arms over his chest. “But I know. I’m Beyoncé!” Derek’s countenance hinted a smile.

“Let’s get dressed.” He rolled his brown eyes good-naturedly, that hint of a smile still there. Stiles blinked a few times and nodded.

Once Stiles was dressed in uncharacteristically black jeans (also, Derek’s black boxer briefs, which made his ass and Derek’s look phenomenal) and literally the only light gray shirt that Derek owned, he spoke up.

“Derek?” “Stiles.” The tension in the air increased.

Shifting lightly on his feet, Stiles scratched his arm awkwardly, “Why didn’t you want me there?”

“Where – you mean the meeting?”

“Yeah. I wanted to be there, to contribute.”

Derek sighed. “I didn’t want to push you being a wolf on the pack. It’s something that the pack will have to get used to – myself included.” He walked past Stiles outside, brushing his arm.

Stiles lifted his hand to the arm and rubbed it. He rolled his eyes at himself; _I’m acting like a fucking teenage girl._ He followed Derek outside, and they both got in the Camaro.

“I’m glad you kept this… the Toyota was a bit too soccer mom of you,”

“Yeah, I just didn’t feel my usual badass self in that thing.” Stiles blinked. “Did you just make a joke? But it was horrible.”

“Maybe. But come on, it wasn’t that bad…” he protested weakly. “Derek, it was horrible.”

They continued arguing the rest of the ride to Stiles’s house. 

When they got there, they argued all the way up to his room.

They argued until Stiles logged onto the computer and pulled up his closest friend, Google.

Sorry Scott.

They googled ‘Abbadon’ and only a few hundred results came up. They were all insane claims about demons and Lucifer and some guy named Crowley, who wasn't a guy, but the King of Hell. Like said previously, insane.

“Derek why don’t we just ask Deaton?” “Brilliant. Let’s go.” He nudged Stiles playfully. Stiles grinned.

A car door slammed. “Stiles? Stiles where are you?”

“ _Shit. Derek that’s my dad. Get on the roof._ ”

“No. He knows I’m a wolf. Mrs. McCall and he already know I am.”

“But he doesn’t know that I am!” Stiles protested.

“You’re what?” Mr. Stilinski asked, leaning on the doorframe.

“That I- um, that I-” “- That he’s bisexual, Sheriff Stilinski.” “Stiles? Is this true, and if it is why does _he_ know?”

“Well uh, you see, he sorta-” “Stiles tried to make a move on me.” “ _Derek_ ” he hissed. “Stiles?”

“Uh, yeah dad, it’s true.” The sheriff blinked.

“Well. Um, okay then. I’m glad you’re comfortable with who you are?” he ended, unsure. Stiles nodded avidly.

“Just, don’t let me find you in bed with a guy.” He said, leaving the room.

“At least I can’t get him pregnant!” Stiles shouted down the hall.

“I doubt you’d be on top!” his dad shouted back. Stiles’s jaw dropped.

“Did he just - did he - Did he just say that, _oh my god_ did he really just say that?” Stiles fell on his bed, eyes wide.

“Stiles,” Derek started, but Stiles interrupted him, “Wait; I couldn’t get pregnant or get a guy pregnant, right? That’s not like a were thing?”

“Uhm-”

“No, I’d rather not know. Wait, yes I do. If I ever have sex with a guy, is he going to need a condom? Would _I_ need a condom? I don’t know if I’d top or bottom. But I mean, I can’t get an STD. Could I get pregnant? Derek? Could I?”

“Stiles… I don’t know for sure. I think my uncle Al once got pregnant, but we weren’t close family with his side, my mom’s side.”

“Holy shit. What about knotting, I heard about that. Well, I read about it, a few days after Scott got bitten… But I couldn’t rightly ask him about it! How uncomfortable would that have been… ‘ _Hey Scott, just wondering, when you have sex with your girlfriend, does this giant bump come out of the side of your dick? No, not an STD. You can’t get those. Huzzah!’_ ”

“Knotting is real.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve knotted someone once.”

“Just once? Were they that bad of a lay?” Stiles asked laughing.

“It was Kate.” Stiles stopped abruptly, pursing his lips in distaste.

“I don’t like her.” “Well, if it’s any condolence, she’s dead… And neither do I.”

So they trudged back outside to the Camaro, Stiles not bothering to change out of Derek's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alriiiight, so here's this chapter. Long awaited. Winchesters will probably come either the next chapter, or the one after that. Finals are in two weeks so I might not get it up before then, but I will try to be more constant. Sorry about the rather large break between chapters one and two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek go to get information.
> 
> A little bit of sexy time. Not too much. Stiles can't handle that yet.
> 
> Yet.
> 
> Sam and Dean Winchester pay Beacon Hills a visit.

He secretly liked being in Derek's shirt, the two of their scents mingling and creating an orgasmic sensation for his nose. The drive to the veterinarian's was short yet Stiles drummed his fingers in anticipation the entire ride. Once they reached Deaton's office, Stiles looked over to Derek, who nodded once, and he opened the door. Deaton looked up from his paperwork and his eyes landed on Stiles immediately.

"You're different," he said plainly. "I got bit."

"So who are you now? Who bit you? Derek?" He looked over to the twenty-something year old.

"No. Another alpha." Derek said gruffly.

"Is it still alive?" "No. Stiles is an alpha, I am a beta. It works." Derek shrugged, and Deaton pressed his lips together.

"Doesn't that bother your... Bond?" He said, attempting to be discreet.

"I can feel the mate bond now," Stiles spoke up. "I feel it has been strengthened," Derek added lowly. Stiles blinked, he didn't know that.

"So what did you come to see me for?" Deaton said, perplexed.

"What do you know about someone named 'Abbadon'? And creatures with black eyes? They attacked Stiles, saying Abbadon wanted him." Derek said, sounding angry, as if he didn’t like the reminder.

Deaton’s countenance turned blank. “Demons. Creatures with black eyes are demons.”

“Wait, you’re kidding me, those _actually_ exist?” Stiles asked, incredulous. “I mean, I’d read my fair share of lore on them but I thought it was a myth!”

“Yes.” Deaton answered his question vaguely, “I’ll look up who this ‘Abbadon’ person is…” he trailed off. He proceeded to bring out a very thick book which reminded Stiles of an old encyclopedia. He blew the dust off of it, and opened it up.

“Abaia… Abath… Adze- no, too far. Hold on, here it is, Abbadon.” His eyebrows furrowed. “Abbadon – Stiles, are you sure you heard Abbadon?” He turned to face the teenager.

Stiles pointed to himself, “Me? Yes. 100% sure. Like more sure than me loving Lydia for ten years. Okay, maybe not _that_ sure. But 100%.” Deaton sighed deeply.

“I will have to call my colleague John, he is an expert with these creatures.”

“What creatures?” Stiles demanded. “What are we dealing with?”

Deaton paused, my _God_ that guy liked dramatics, “Demons. The servants of hell.”

Stiles pursed his lips, “So what does ‘John’ do?”

“That’s your only question?” Derek asked, shocked. Stiles shrugged, “Only one worth asking.”

Deaton cleared his throat, “He’s _called_ a hunter – “ the wolves growled, “ – but he hunts down all supernatural creatures, not just werewolves like the Argents.” Derek rubbed his forehead, perplexed.

“You’re planning on calling in a hunter to Beacon Hills?! They’re going to try to kill us,” Stiles shouted, recoiling backwards into Derek. Derek placed his hand on Stiles’s shoulder, attempting to calm him. The panic evaporated from Stiles’s body with Derek’s soothing action.

Deaton eyed them skeptically. “You have both accepted your bond?”

“What – what makes you thinks that?” Derek questioned, coughing slightly. “You quite literally took away his panic, calmed his emotions,” the veterinarian replied, smiling, “You might not have accepted Stiles as your mate, but the wolf inside you has.” Derek looked startled at this, and Stiles was pleased. 

Something inside him felt exhilarated; Stiles assumed this was ‘his wolf’. It felt good, warm, and happy. Derek exhaled loudly, “Deaton, he’s too young.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“That’s not why you’re here though, is it? I’m going to contact John and instruct him not to harm you.” Derek grumbled a little, only to be relaxed by Stiles, who coaxed him back to the Camaro.

Deaton had assured them that he’d send them the hunter when he arrived, stripped of weapons. Derek hastily agreed, and drove back to the loft with Stiles in the car. “Uh, Derek? You passed my house.” Derek only growled, at him, eyes flashing blue.

Stiles threw his hands up, “Okay, okay. Such a sourwolf.” He crossed his arms, pouting. Derek glanced over at the boy and laughed outright. Stiles turned his head towards him and looked at him with disbelief.

“You look like a child who just had his candy taken away.” Stiles raised an eyebrow, “You would know. You were probably the grump that took it.” Derek scowled. “Hasn’t anyone told you if you keep making that face it’ll get stuck like that?” Derek’s scowl deepened, and a growl came out of the base of his throat. Stiles laughed, “Bring me home, dude. If this hunter is coming, I at least want to give him a good impression.” Derek grunted at the mention of the hunter, but turned his car towards the Stilisnki household.

24 hours later, Stiles collapsed on his bed, sighing. Deaton had called his friend and told Stiles that the hunters would be there in a little over a day. Stiles hadn’t done much, just sat down and tried to keep Derek calm. It had worked until the sheriff said he needed to come home.

At around midnight he dove under his covers and tried to get some rest. He was startled by the sound of his window opening, and he found his claws sliding out and his fangs elongating.

Derek crawled in and smiled to himself a little when he saw Stiles’s defensive stance. “Down, boy,” He grinned, walking past the boy and lying down on his bed. Stiles grumbled, “Look who’s making the dog jokes now.”

He got his sleeping bag out from his closet and laid down inside it. Derek rolled over and looked off the bed. His brows furrowed, “What’re you doing?” Stiles looked up, just as confused, “Going to sleep… It’s late.” Derek scoffed, getting off the bed and scooping Stiles up, dropping him onto it.

Stiles wriggled in his sleeping bag and flailed his arms around but he was trapped to no avail. Derek groaned, and Stiles rolled sideways into him. “Dude, you gotta help me out.” In the back of Stiles’s mind, The Killers’ ‘All These Things that I’ve Done’ played and he started humming it under his breath.

“Well at least you’re still the same ‘Spastic Stiles’.” Derek remarked, mouth quirked up slightly. “Yep,” Stiles replied quickly. “Still the same, lovable, sexy, hilarious Stiles Stilinski.”

Then Derek’s mouth went into – get this – a _full smile_. “Well, gee,” He began, “I wouldn’t go _that_ far.”

Stiles looked at him, shocked. “Wha – Was that sarcasm, Derek I Don’t Know Your Middle Name But I Probably Should Because I Think We’re Werewolf Married Hale?” Derek stared at him blankly, “James.” He said, standing up and dumping Stiles out of the sleeping bag. Stiles got under the covers and Derek joined him, causing his eyes to widen.

“Well, dude, I hate to tell you this, but I don’t sleep with jeans or a tee-shirt on, so…” He trailed off. Derek turned, letting Stiles have some privacy before rolling back over when Stiles had settled down.

Stiles woke up with a dick – Derek’s dick – pressed hard against his ass. Shocked, yet not that shocked seeing as he had a particularly bad case of morning wood as well, Stiles pushed backwards into Derek pretending to stretch.

The older man groaned and jerked his hips forward. Stiles whined at the feeling, grinding backwards again. Suddenly Derek’s hands with on his hips, clutching at them with a bruising strength. Of course, he’d just heal, but he wished they’d stay.

Derek’s breath came out in pants, and Stiles knew he was awake. He kept thrusting into the cleft of his ass, and Stiles grinded back into him shamelessly. Without warning, Derek’s mouth was on his shoulder, biting and sucking over the spot. Moaning, Derek grinded forwards and without warning came in his pants. Stiles followed when he heard the noises Derek was making. The guy was a sex god. And they hadn't even had sex.  _Wait, did that count as some sort of sex?_

 _Man, I just came untouched. This would be a lot cooler if I was naked. And Derek was too,_ Stiles thought to himself, throwing his head back onto Derek’s chest.

Stiles coughed awkwardly. “So, I’m gonna shower…” Derek grunted in affirmation, and Stiles untangled himself from the sheets and Derek’s legs. He gathered some jeans and a flannel and quickly ran to the bathroom across the hall. He showered quickly, making sure to get the come out of his pubes. If that shit got dry there… Gross.

When he returned to his room Derek was still lying down. “Dude, go home. Rinse off or something. The hunter’s gonna be here soon, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to smell like that – because even a human can tell. We’re gonna have to talk about what just happened… later.” Stiles blurted out quickly.

Derek blinked and nodded, getting up opening the window. “Seriously dude?” Derek looked back at him, confused. “We _have_ a door.” Stiles said, irritated. Derek smirked and replied, “I know,” and left.

After Stiles wrote down what happened in a journal – it was not a diary, for God’s sake, he just liked to keep track of what happened in his life so he wouldn’t forget it – a car pulled up.

He listened for Derek’s usual slam of the door but instead heard two. The hunter? And his trunk? He texted Derek to come over ASAP.

He heard a knock on the kitchen door. He ran down the stairs, jumping down the last four, and skidded to a halt in front of the door.

Stiles flung open the door, and was startled to see not only one, but two men. Hunters.

“The hell is this, Sammy?” The guy on the left said. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and was looking at Stiles disdainfully. “I thought we were dealing with werewolves, not teenagers.”

Stiles growled, “Look, dickhead, I don’t know what Deaton told you but if we’re to work together, you need to not be such an asshole.” His fangs grew and his claws slid out. He went back to human form and smiled sweetly at the two of them. “Won’t you come in?”

* * *

The three of them sat at the table, the two hunters clearly uncomfortable. Stiles smiled when he heard the Camaro roar into the driveway. Derek pushed open the door and shot the hunters a glance. He didn’t appear phased by the sight of the _two_ of them. Derek’s hair was still wet from his shower. _Don’t think about shower sex, Stiles. Bad timing._

“Nice car.” Derek said, in lieu of introduction. Leather jacket looked outside at Derek’s. “You too. Nice jacket.” He replied, coolly, much to Stiles’s aggravation.

“Derek,” the werewolf said, sticking out his hand. “Dean. Dean Winchester.” ‘Dean’ stood up, shaking Derek’s hand firmly.

“Sorry my father couldn’t be here, you see, he’s been dead for about seven years.” Something about his tone made Stiles think that there was some tension about that subject.

Stiles looked over to the other hunter. “I’m Stiles. Sorry I was being so rude earlier; it’s just that he’s -" He jerked his head over to Dean, "- kind of a dick.” The hunter threw his head back in laughter. This one had long brown hair and brown eyes. He sort of reminded Stiles of a moose.

“I’m Sam. Winchester.” He said once he contained his peals of laughter. Stiles became really embarrassed. “Shit man, I’m so sorry, I had no idea he was your brother. Are you sure? You two don’t really look or dress alike. I mean he’s got the whole, ‘I’m a big bad hunter, look at my leather jacket, I didn’t kill this cow but I’m gonna make you think I did, then I’m gonna kill you’ look and you’re all ‘I’m a puppy on the outside but then I’m gonna kill every freaking monster that comes my way like the moose I am’ thing going on. Sorry, I ramble sometimes. It happens.”

Dean and Derek were staring at him. Derek was smirking and Stiles flushed, yet Dean was trying to suppress his laughter. “Sorry I was a douche earlier, man. You seem like a pretty cool guy. You know, for a werewolf.”

“I suppose you’re not too bad yourself,” He tried to act cool, but Derek was laughing at him. “You know, for a hunter.” Derek shook his head at him fondly.

“So, let’s get crackin’ on what you know about Abbadon.” Dean began. Stiles could tell he was in for a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally SO excited to keep writing this. I'll try to update more often, sorry guys! For those who are reading, thank you so much and please tell me what you think in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as they should talk about Abbadon, they don't.  
> Mainly because Derek is a jealous bastard and Dean refuses to acknowledge his feelings for Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN SO LONG AND I'M SORRY. I've had this chapter done for SO LONG I just hadn't copied it down from my notebook to my laptop. PLEASE FORGIVE ME

“Wait, woah, are you fucking with us? She thinks she’s the ‘Queen of Hell’?” Stiles asked, unbelieving. Dean smirked, “Not kidding. We know the King of Hell himself, and we can tell you that he’s not lookin’ for a bride.” Sam seemed to tense up at the mention of the King of Hell.

“What’s his name?” Derek asked the brothers. “Who, the ‘King’? Crowley. Did they mention anything about Crowley in your encounter?” Sam asked, looking at him urgently.

“I didn’t hear anything about Crowley, no.” Stiles said, uncomfortable with the intensity of Sam’s look, which dropped after hearing what Stiles had stated.

Derek was talking to Dean about the various supernatural creatures they’d encountered. “Dude,  _dragons_ ,” he was finishing. Stiles’s eyes widened, “Really?!” he exclaimed, jumping out of his chair. He went to go sit next to Dean but he tripped and fell into his lap. Derek’s eyes immediately turned blue and a whooshing sound occurred at the same time. “Dean I came as soon as you – Oh, you are occupied.”

Derek growled, grabbing Stiles and pulling him off of Dean and onto his lap, teeth snapping in Dean’s direction. Dean threw his hands up in the air as a declaration of innocence.

Stiles flushed, babbling instantly, and Derek bit down on his nick. Stiles groaned in response, pushing back into him, head thrown back and eyes red.

Sam coughed, uncomfortable with the situation that unfolded. “Sam – werewolves! Why have you not ‘ganked’ them yet?” Derek growled from the base of his throat at the man who had appeared in a dirty trench coat, but started sucking on Stiles’s neck. “Dude,” Stiles complained, eyes still red, “I’m not really the exhibitionist type.” Stiles pushed Derek away from his neck. Derek whined quietly, pulling Stiles in impossibly closer. Stiles sighed contentedly.

“Are we gonna ignore the guy who popped in here?” Stiles asked next, looking at the man then back at Sam and Dean. Dean was looking at the man pretty intensely and woah; there was definitely some chemistry in between the two of them.

“Sorry Derek, Stiles. This is Castiel, our friend. He’s… Um -” “- I am an angel of the Lord.” Castiel said. Stiles blinked, “No way man, you’re shitting me.” Castiel bowed his head. “Your mother was a good woman. I am sorry for her passing.” Stiles clambered out of Derek’s lap, who made grabby hands at Stiles. Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek, “How do you know about my mother?” Castiel cocked his head, “I told you, I am an angel of the Lord.”

“Why did you say she was a good woman... What did you mean?” He looked up at Castiel, eyes wide and innocent. The angel furrowed his eyebrows.

"She was a very faithful woman." Stiles just blinked at him, unsure of how to respond. He attempted to slide off of Derek's lap, but Derek frowned and let out a small whine and nipped Stiles's neck. Stiles laughed and wrenched himself out of Derek's grasp. He went to go sit next to Dean, waiting to speak to him until Sam struck up an attempt at a conversation with Derek, who responded mainly with grunts.

The teenager leaned in and whispered to Dean, "Does Castiel have super-hearing?" Dean shook his head slightly, staring at the angel. "You and him... You...Have significant feelings for him, yes?" He continued talking, ignoring how he could hear Dean's heartbeat jack-rabbiting in his chest, "When I fell on you - you thought of him... You want him in your lap." He settled back against his chair, smiling victoriously with his arms grossed.

Sam and Castiel were giving the two of them strange looks, probably because Dean was beet-red and appeared to be going into cardiac arrest. Stiles could hear Castiel asking if Dean was okay and if he needed CPR, but his eyes were focused on Derek: he was smiling.

More importantly, he was smiling at Stiles. Because of something that Stiles did. Stiles gave him a tentative smile in return.

Dean was not amused. "What's the deal with you two?" He asked, uncomfortable and angry. Stiles shrugged, "We're mates," he said casually while glancing over at Derek and whispering inaudibly to human ears, "Do you want to explain? Or should I try to?" Stiles worried at his lip with his teeth, and Derek's eyes followed the movement. He nodded and Stiles heard, "I'll do it," causing him to exhale deeply and nod gratefully at the beta.

Derek smiled softly, clearing his throat to begin. "Well, basically, we share a bond. We feel what the other feels. We're able to calm each other, to heal each other. We can take away each other's pain. Everything is enhanced for us."

Dean pursed his lips. "Sounds like a pretty sweet deal. So you two have tied the were-knot?" Stiles choked, laughing and looking at Derek, who was flushed bright red. "Dean there's an actual, uh, werewolf knot. It happens during sex - I'm not going to go into it. Shit, double entendre."

Sam frowned, "So your bond intensifies when you are tied together? That's very romantic." Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's words, "You're such a sap." Sam shrugged and looked at the two werewolves, "So you guys have sealed your bond?"

Stiles snorted, "Hell, no. This guy won't so much as peck me... Says I'm too young." He sighed and looked over at Derek who huffed and crossed his arms, looking at Castiel who was studying him carefully.

"It's not your fault, Derek," Castiel said in his gravelly voice. "What isn't," Derek grit out.

"Everything. Your family, the fire, Kate, the new pack deaths." Derek scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning away. The angel put his hand on hand on the werewolf's shoulder.

Derek stiffened and out of the corner of his eye spotted Stiles frowning. "Cassy, buddy, lay off. Sensitive topics - he won't talk about it with anyone, much less a stranger, even if it happens to be an angel from a nonexistent God." Castiel appeared in front of Stiles, glaring deeply and wrapping his hand around Stiles's throat, lifting him up and began to almost glow.

Derek leapt onto his feet, teeth out and eyes blue. Stiles restrained his transformation except for his eyes, his mouth open gasping for air with human teeth and red illuminated eyes. Derek lunged for Stiles while Sam and Dean ran to grab Castiel. Dean got across the room before Sam, somehow, and grasped Castiel's shoulders gently.

Derek pulled Stiles out of the angel's hold and clutched him to his chest, chest forwards. Derek drew the panic away from Stiles, who slowly relaxed into Derek's touch by wrapping his arms around him.

Castiel was tense in Dean's grip, but when Dean turned the angel around to face him his shoulders dropped slightly. "Cas, man, he's just a kid. He didn't mean anything by it." Cas shook his head sadly, "Dean that's my  _father_." Dean scoffed and laughed, "And people talk shit about him all the time! Some people don't believe in him at all, dude." Castiel sighed dejectedly and leaned into Dean, who was still holding his shoulders.

Sam coughed and raised his eyebrows at Dean, who released Castiel and backed up. Castiel frowned and looked over to Derek and Stiles, who were still embracing. 

Derek tore away from Stiles and Stiles kicked at the ground, looking up at Castiel and murmuring an apology. Castiel nodded and moved over to Stiles to apologize. He hugged the wolf and clasped the back of his neck, eliciting a growl from Derek.

"Oh my God, you're like a teenager," Dean laughed. Stiles pointed to him and Dean laughed harder.

"Can we get back to the main point?" Sam whined, clearly not pleased with the amount of work going on. Dean stopped laughing and nodded, "Right I guess we call Kevin?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, "Who's Kevin?"

Castiel got an almost proud look on his face, "Kevin is a prophet of the Lord, as well as Dean and Sam's friend." Stiles rolled his eyes, "Of course he is. How old is this guy? Fifty-eight? Sixty?"

Sam frowned at Stiles. "Actually, he's almost eighteen." Stiles appeared shocked, and then - "What the hell are you doing with a teenage kid?" Sam pointed at Stiles, who grumbled. "Fair point. Call your prophet," he turned to Derek, "Can we talk now?" Derek nodded uneasily and followed Stiles up the stairs, Stiles calling back, "Check out the diner on Main! Good burgers, even better pie!"

They heard Dean exclaim, "Man, this town ain't so bad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've already written a lot for the next chapter so it should be soon, maybe next weekend or the one following. Let me know what you think of this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> HA INTERESTING STUFF TO COME. You'll see why Supernatural is tagged in this piece... woo! Can't wait to put the boys in here!


End file.
